


I Know

by rinnfey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Best Friends, Bickering, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, any violence is either implied or described extremely lightly, cliches all around but who doesnt love a good cliche????, same w smut or whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnfey/pseuds/rinnfey
Summary: Ben Solo seems to know it all. Until he doesn't.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Reader, Ben Solo & You, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. repairs

**Author's Note:**

> I have come to the conclusion after watching TROS that I don't have much of a standing in the whole Ben vs. Kylo debate. Whether or not you distinguish them as being different, I hope you like this little story! I just like Kylo Ren too much to not enjoy some Ben Solo things as well.
> 
> I've got 6 chapter ideas but that might change! idk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's hard to ask for help. you're more than happy to provide it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know very little about star wars vocabulary, i.e. how the hell to fix a ship in space so...take this dialogue with a grain of salt pls. 
> 
> (however if you've got any good places to learn about that stuff let your girl know, i'd appreciate all the help i can get!)

To say you feel lucky to know him would be a grave understatement. Ben makes you laugh harder than anyone in the galaxy. Although he never likes to admit it too loudly, likes to keep his bravado nice and fed, he's easily the most caring person you know. He never forgets to grab an extra portion of your favorite meal in the dining hall whenever you're caught up with work or sleep past breakfast. Which is more often than you would like to admit. You don't tell him that after the third time you woke up to your beloved steaming blue cream pastry sitting on your bedside table accidentally sleeping in became a bit less accidental. It's nice to be cared for, and you've never felt more cared after by anyone than Ben. He's the hardest working member on base and seems to never be done with the day. He's charming and witty and has gotten you out of more scraps than you really think you deserve. He's your Ben.

All that being said, he can be the biggest cock you've ever met. 

Maker love him, but your best friend can be an asshole.

Maker love _you_ , you're patient. 

Stubborn? Oh, definitely. But mostly patient. 

Which is why after almost two hours of sitting atop of the Falcon with a red-faced, overworked, and overly tired (grumpy) Ben Solo, you really couldn't stay quiet too much longer. While the cool breeze of the approaching night through your hair feels like bliss and your legs swinging back and forth under the wings of one of the greatest ships in the galaxy with him right beside you is a joy to say the least, the steel is making your spine ache and...you're just _bored_. And you know how much he likes to do things his own way and fix things on his own (you can imagine having a father and mother like his would call for a strong desire for independence) and you've respected that, you don't know how much longer your poor tailbone and sanity can take.

"I think those mods you got sold the other day did more harm than good."

"Mhm."

"They were a wonky idea to begin with. Who really needs a third power converter? Silly..."

"Yep."

"And they're meant for a completely different model ship. I'm not the greatest swindler, sure, but even I think that taking black acrylic and going over one digit of the ID stamp to make it seem legit is amateur stuff to say the least."

"Uh-huh." This was going about as well as you thought it would.

"...So you should probably remove them."

"I hear you. Read you loud and clear, Kid." That stupid nickname. He wasn't _that_ much older. He never let you forget it though. Damn him.

"Like right now."

All you heard in response was a hefty thunk and "kriff" spat out through his teeth. You couldn't help but wince. 

"You don't have to yank to hard, just loosen the end a bit with that some oil and twist left-"

He popped up out of the repair pit like a spring. " **I KNOW** , (Y/N)! That's what I've doing for the last, damned two- wait. Did you say left?"

Surely he's kidding. "Yeah left, Ben."

A couple of owlish blinks were all you got before he disappeared back to where he's been for the whole evening. This time instead of a thunk it was a satisfying hiss of air. He sprang up again. 

"Well, what do you know..." he said. You rolled your eyes.

"It's almost like I know what I'm doing." He rolled his eyes back, a bit softer. 

"Sorry, Kid. I got caught up in my head. You really should've said something earlier though, save us some time."

"BEN, I TRIE-"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I promise, I know I should've listened."

"Mhm." You can't help but cross your arms, can't help but pout just a tiny bit. 

"Alright, grumpy, let's get some food in you. I've kept you here long enough, one can only handle so much of my overwhelming genius." You're sure you don't need to tell him that long enough is really never enough.

He laughs, As he climbs down the ladder and you slide forward and let yourself swing down, as many times as he's told you not to. He has a hard time saying no to you. But as always, before you let yourself drop, he's there to catch you. Swinging you over his shoulders and carrying you down to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, yeah Solo, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Also, I'm taking whatever credits we get when we sell those mods. I use the term mod loosely, by the way. And your dessert."

As said before, he has a hard time saying no to you.


	2. reassure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes you have to get left behind.

It feels good to make a difference. With the galaxy seemingly frayed at all edges, everyone at each others necks and throats all the time, helping out in even the smallest of ways makes you feel like you're just that one step closer to achieving the ultimate goal: Peace. Balance. Your parents were two of the bravest people you've ever known. Two generals. Highest ranks. Never taking a day off, never stopping, never fighting. You saw in them what you want people to see in you. Need people to see in you. A warrior. A hero. That blood ran through _your_ veins and has never stopping spreading ever since you could settle in to the cockpit. 

But even the greatest of leaders and fighters have to rest. Or so that's what you've been told. 

Contracting a nasty flu on the eve of a mission you yourself were the team leader of was less than ideal. And even less ideal, if that was possible, was being taken off said mission and being asked to stay behind on medical leave. Could you only breathe through one nostril? Yes. Was whatever that came out of your nose when you could manage to actually get something out a mildly concerning green color? Also yes. And did you feel like a Bantha had kicked, stomped on, then sat on your entire body with the way it's aching? Yes to that too. But that didn't mean you weren't capable! You were perfectly fine.

"You're dead on your feet, pilot."

"I can get better by tomorrow, I've still got the entire night cycle to sleep it off!" You know you should stop. That damn bloodline of yours.

"And you're going to be dead in the air tomorrow if I let you go. I can't risked you jeopardizing this mission because you're blowing your nose."

You sniff only further proves his point. Tears starting to sting your eyes, but you quickly blink them away. 

"I'm the only one on my team staying behind, I need to be there for them, I-" 

"They know and I know you are. Rest. Sleep. Maker knows you need it. No one thinks less of you because of this. And if they do, you have full permission to blame me. Now go heal. I mean it. You're dismissed." And that's that. _'You're dismissed'_ If you felt bad before, you feel even worse now. 

Feeling like a child in front of those who you want to make most proud is a surefire way to make one feel absolutely miserable. And to make matters worse, as you try your best not to stomp off in a fit, you look up to see Ben saw the whole exchange from the entrance to the hangar. He knows how excited you've been about this mission. You'd been working through sleep cycles, through meals, through spending time with him, though he'll never say that, to get your squadron prepared. Finally getting the chance to spread your wings and show what you can do has made you feel untouchable. Finally being able to wear the title you've earned with pride made you feel like you could start to make a difference. But the galaxy has no time for little children who need to have their temperature taken and sip on hot broth while her friends risk their lives for the galaxy and that thought alone is enough to make you want to sob. And you really don't feel like crying in front of Ben. Not when he looks like some damned Rebellion prince with his perfect hair, even after being trapped under his helmet, and his shiny flight suit and annoying, stupid, beautiful face. So, you try your best to walk past him. Act like you never saw him. You always see him. 

And he always sees you. But he lets you by. Not without reaching out as you do, letting his hand touch yours as you walk passed him to your quarters. He'll follow you later. 

Two hours seems like good enough amount before he's lightly knocking on your door. 

You hear the knocks even with your head shoved under your pillows. Not exactly the most ideal position with your nose and head congested like it is, but if it blocks the world out then so be it. The world doesn't follow according to Ben though. You know its him even before you open the door. You don't bother to fix yourself, why should you? You feel icky, miserable, and your nose burns enough to know it's bright red without even looking in the mirror. The red around your eyes and the wetness around them, however, puts a bit of a wrench into your agenda of plan _'I'm totally fine, Ben. Just a bit sick. Nothing to worry about. So you don't have to feel bad for me. Please don't actually. Bye!'_ Pulling yourself out of the comfort of shield of your bed turned nest is a chore within itself. So is looking like you've gotten the daylights sucked out of you in front of Ben. 

"Hey, Kid." He sounds so gentle. Why does that make you want to cry even more?

"Not now, Solo, please." 

"I just wanted to wish you luck tomorrow, in case I didn't get to see you off but I might have to save that luck for another time, huh?" There's no malice in his tone. No teasing. No playing. Just a soft, hidden condolence. He knows what this meant to you. He doesn't take that lightly. 

"Seems like it." You're not even looking at him, but he's looking right at you. "I'm going to lay back down. You can come in if you want." So much for plan Get Ben Out Of Your Room. Immediately he walks through your door watching as you fall right back into your bed with a grunt. 

"Can I get you anything? Have you eaten something? The kitchen's closed, but I can probably sneak in and grab something quick." He sits next to you. How he lets himself get that close to you when you're pretty sure you are a human equivalent of a germ is beyond you.

"Not hungry. Just achy." 

"Hm." Is all he says back to that. Your eyes shut on their own, relief instant and the stinging from your tears from earlier settles down. Maker, when did you get so tired? You feel a cold hand press on your forehead. 

"I don't have a fever, Ben."

"Just checking, Kid." His hand leaves your forehead to rest of your cheek now. Fingers softly, brushing your hair behind your ear. You open your eyes at the feeling.

"I feel like such a baby." It must be a symptom along with the virus you have, because before you can even help it, your eyes are welling up again. Ben keeps his hand exactly where it is. 

"You're not. You're sick. It happens." You know he just wants you to feel better, and you wish it was working. 

"I don't care if I'm sick, I'm not dying. I should be there with my team doing something useful. Instead I'm here, sulking like a child because I have a cold. My parents would hate me if they could see me." You're not sure if you believe that, but you can't help but voice the thought. You know your parents loved you, but stroking your hair and tucking you in wasn't how they showed you. _'I'm proud of you'_ although, rare, was the most comforting sentiment you could receive from either of them.

"Hey, look at me. Look at me." You do. "If your parents were here, they would be so happy for you. Gods, they'd be so excited to see what kind of amazing things you've been doing, how much you've grown. How much of them they would see in you, and how much of your own self they see shine through that's all your own and no one else's. And you know what? They'd want to you to take care of yourself so you can keep doing all that. They'd be so proud of you. I know they would." 

What can you really say to that? So you just sit up, a bit too fast the room spins and you wrap as much of yourself as you can around his torso, leaving no space in between you both.

"Okay." you sniff back in response. You've never been good with words, and the lump in your throat isn't helping with articulating much else either. "Thank you, Solo. You know, you don't have to stay with me now, right? I'm just moping."

He kisses your forehead at that, let's himself stay on your hairline just a tiny bit. " **I know**. But your bed is comfy." You huff at that. "And I missed you. Feel like I haven't seen you in a bit, you being busy with your work with the mission. I'm proud of you too, by the way. Really, really proud." Another kiss to your forehead. 

"You know if you keep kissing me, you'll get sick too."

"I'm not kissing your lips, am I?"

You're grateful you fell asleep before you could tell him that you maybe wish he was. Maybe you do have a fever.

**Author's Note:**

> there ya go! if you liked it lemme know, if not tell me what i can work on!
> 
> find me on tumblr rinnfey.tumblr.com if you want!
> 
> :)


End file.
